


It's An Omega

by ProLazy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Mary, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mpreg, Omega John, Pregnant John, Protective Mary Winchester, Young John Winchester, Young Mary Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProLazy/pseuds/ProLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mary find out that their baby is not only going to be a boy, but also an Omega. They are both very excited about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's An Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I was just thinking about the a/b/o verse and how John, in some fics, is disappointed that Dean is an omega instead of an alpha. I thought it would be cute if omega!John and alpha!Mary were doting over an unborn omega!Dean, and John, while he’ll always love Dean, is then excited to show Dean all the cool things about being an omega when he presents.

John and Mary Campbell-Winchester were expecting their first pup and could not have been happier about it. There was only three more months to go until their little bundle would be ready to enter the world so preparations were in full swing. John was nesting hard, and Mary just wanted to make sure he didn't strain himself and to keep her pregnant mate safe. 

They had just returned from their last check-up before the birth and neither of them had expected the news which the doctor had told them.

"I was so sure he was a girl" John said as he sat down on the bed amongst his shell of pillows and throws.

"Well, it turns out he's going to be another handsome and no doubt stubborn Winchester male" Mary said with a smile as she fluffed some of the pillows to make sure her mate would be comfortable before joining him.

"How exactly am I stubborn?" John asked with a frown.

"Where do I even begin?" Mary laughed as she snuggled into her Omega's side and rested a protective hand on his bump. "You can't even get in or out of that tin can you call a car anymore without help yet you refuse to get another."

"Well I won't be pregnant for much longer" John said firmly. "I've put a lot of work into that Impala."

"I know but you have to admit it's not exactly the safest car for a baby" Mary countered. "It makes me on edge when you go out on your own in that thing and I hate driving it too."

John smiled softly down at his wife.

"You just worry about me too much."

"I'm your alpha and you're carrying our child" Mary pointed out. "It's my job to."

"Well I'm sure that junior will love it" John replied as he joined his hand with Mary's just above his navel.

"Uh, he is not going in that car until he's at least eighteen" Mary said sternly.

John scoffed lightly and shook his head. "Now who's being stubborn?" He immediately backed down when Mary gave him an unimpressed look. "Alright, fine. You know I'm also glad he's going to be an omega, at least them we will outnumber you" he claimed smugly.

"I'll still be your protector though" Mary said. "No matter how much you protest."

"I wouldn't have it any other way" John said with a soft smile before meeting his wife's lips for a brief and delicate kiss. "You're not disappointed he won't be an alpha are you?"

"No, of course not" Mary assured her husband. "I mean...being an omega is undoubtedly more dangerous, but he will have you to guide him and both of us to love him."

"I'm excited to show him all the good things about being an omega when he presents fully" John claimed. "Omegas nest and create a warm and comfortable home for their families. They give life. They look out for each other, and can have the kindest souls. I'm not worried about him at all. Especially not when his mother is such a doting and loving alpha as well as strong and fierce."

"You don't have to sweet talk me" Mary teased. "You're already having our pup."

"It's true though" John said seriously. "You're a damn good alpha, and you'll be an amazing mother."

"And you will be an amazing father and teacher" Mary smiled.

They nuzzled together for a deep and adoring kiss until John felt the baby begin to kick.

"Someone wants some attention too" he laughed.

"Oh, I love you too, little angel" Mary said as she pressed a kiss to the spot the baby was tapping.

"What are we going to do about a name now?" John suddenly thought. "I'm not sure he'd much appreciate being called Deanna."

"No, I suppose not" Mary chuckled. "How about Henry after your father?"

"Nah, too...stuffy" John said. "How about Samuel after yours?"

"Sam has always been the name of the second child in our family" Mary explained.

"You're already planning on us having another?" John asked with a grin.

"That's not a problem is it?" Mary asked.

"Of course not" John replied sincerely. "How about we just shorten it to Dean?"

Mary considered it for a moment. "Yes, I like that" she smiled.

"Then it's settled" John said as he beamed down at the small foot he could feel pressing against him. "Our little Dean."


End file.
